


Blood On My Hands

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying luffy, Family, Family time baby, Gen, He fricken gets his hug darn it, Hehe what are tags, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Luffy Needs A Hug, Luffy has a fear of blood, New World, Post Marineford, Sad Luffy, This is after Ace, Whump, hugs for everyone, i love my baby, i still dont know how to tag help, minor injury, poor boy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Ace died, Luffy's had a fear of blood. His friends help him through it.





	Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! :DDD This idea just popped into my head while I was eating so I thought hey why not? Might as well cause my children to suffer more than they already have am I right? :D 
> 
> ... Ok onto the story!
> 
> Enjoy~

“BREAKFAST!” 

The sun slowly rose over the sea, casting a soft glow over everything it touched. Many people were just waking up, ready to journey across the waters of the New World once again, including a certain parate group we all know so well.

“Hurry up before it gets cold!”

Including it’s captain,

“Oi! Don’t push!”

Monkey D Luffy.

“FOOOOOOD!”

A loud thud sounded on the Straw Hat ship, and seconds later Luffy crashed through the bedroom’s door, already stretching his arms to launch himself up towards the kitchen.

“Ow ow ow…” Usopp muttered, slowly walking out while rubbing his back, “Note to self, don’t let Luffy push you off the hammock… Ow.”

Following Usopp out of the door was Zoro, Brook, Chopper, and Franky. All having their own way of waking themselves up.

Zoro was still half asleep, but he still managed to have his usual scowl on his face.

Brook was cheerfully playing his violin, Bink’s Sake echoing happily in the morning air.

Chopper was being carried by Franky, snoring peacefully in the cyborgs arms as Franky walked towards the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Nami and Robin were already seated, silently waiting for food to be served. Across from them Luffy practically vibrated in his seat, the delicious aroma coming from the stove making him drool.

Once everyone was inside and sitting down, Sanji served everyone their food, a stack of golden pancakes with two cooked eggs, seasoned nicely, three strips of perfectly crispy bacon, and a glass of juice, differing on the person.

Immediately everyone dug in, though some a little slower than others.

“Oi, Chopper. Wake up.”

“... Huh..?”

As usual, once Luffy had finished his plate, he went to stealing off of others. Thankfully they were already prepared and were able to save their food from being stolen by rubbery hands.

“Mm! This is delicious as usual Sanji-kun!” Nami commented, blocking a thieving hand with a fork.

“Thank you Nami-swaaaann! I am unworthy of your holy praise!” Sanji spun around, doing some type of noodle dance with hearts in his eyes.

He then turned to Robin, who was quietly eating her food at a _ normal _ pace.

“How is the food dear Robin-chan?” he asked.

Robin smiled, turning to look at the swooning cook, “It’s wonderful Cook-san.” Sanji spun again, earning an annoyed shout from Zoro.

“Hui Zangi! Cen I cu’ve ome’ maure?” Luffy asked… something, his mouth full of food, more already being stuffed inside.

Sanji glared at him, though it held no real heat, “No! You can not have more food! How you don’t get fat amazes me, what with that humoungeous appetite of yours..”

Luffy simply laughed.

Once everyone was done eating, the crew went on to do their daily business.

Luffy quickly ran outside, dragging Usopp and Chopper along with him to go fishing on the railing.

Nami went and laid down on a sunbathing chair, sipping from a drink Sanji had brought her.

Robin sat in a chair near her, reading a book in the shade of a tree.

Closer to Luffy Usopp and Chopper lay Zoro, asleep against the wall, his swords laying on the grass.

Franky went down below the deck of the ship, planning to work on a new project of his.

And lastly Brook, who sang happily, his violin harmonizing with the tune.

Everyone was happy, they were getting closer to the next island, they had plenty of food in stock, and the skies were clear and sunny, which was rare enough as it is in the New World.

But of course, something always has to break the peace and quiet.

“Eeeee!!” Usopp squealed, nearly falling into the water from where he sat on the railing.

“Eh? What is it Usopp?”

“Marines! Look!”

“Eh?” Chopper and Luffy looked out towards the ocean, searching for any sign of a Marine ship.

And sure enough, coming closer from the ship’s side was three Marine ships.

“Ahhhh! Marines!” Chopper shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else on the ship.

By the time everyone started getting ready to fight, Luffy was already rocketing himself through the air, crash-landing onto the closest enemy ship.

“Ah.. I should work on my landings more..” Luffy stood up from the hole in the deck he had made, dusting off his shorts, “Oh well, sorry for breaking your ship!” 

The Marines stood still in shock before they rushed forward to attack the smiling Luffy, unaware of their coming doom.

Luffy’s grin widened as he took a stance, steam rolling off his body from his second gear.

“Now let’s get started!”

The Marines fell back in fear as the rest of the crew jumped on to the ship, weapons at the ready and smirks on their faces.

Letting out a war cry, they surged forward.

* * *

“Well that sure was quick. I thought they’d be stronger.” Nami shrugged, putting her clima-tact back on her belt.

Luffy pouted, turning around to head back to fishing, “They were no fun! I hope stronger Marines come next time.”

Usopp sweat dropped, “Why would you want to fight stronger Marines…?”

Shifting back into his usual form, Chopper called out to everyone, “Is anyone injured? And don’t try to hide it from me!” he added the last part as a threat.

“Ah, right! A sneaky Marine cut me on the arm, it’s only a shallow cut though.” Usopp stepped forward, bending at the knee so Chopper could inspect his wound.

“You’re right, it’s not too deep, but it’s bleeding quite a bit now, so I’ll have to bandage it up.”

“Idiot, don’t expect extra food just because you’re hurt alright?!” Sanji piped up, pointing to Usopp.

“Hehe, yeah I won’t!”

“Stop moving Usopp!”

“Sorry..”

Luffy perked up at the word food, and looked over at where Usopp was, and where he was cut.  **AN: Ah frick here we go.**

“Ah..”

_ Drip. _

“See! Now it’s bleeding more ‘cause you moved it!”

_ Drip. _

“Sorry Chopper! Oh, I can still fish after this Luff… Luffy?”

_ Drip. _

Luffy couldn’t stop staring at the cut on Usopp’s arm, the bright red blood from the wound still dripping as Chopper tried to clean it.

_ Drip. _

“Oi.. Luffy?”

_ Drip. _

Luffy’s eyes widened in fear, his hands shaking. He thought he could hear someone calling his name, but he couldn’t fully hear it over the sound of his blood roaring in his ears.

_ The blood. _

Luffy gasped as Usopp moved closer, a know concerned Chopper following behind him.

He saw them, worry on their faces and a hand reaching forward, but he wasn’t really  _ seeing _ them. All he saw was the red that dripped from the cut on Usopp’s arm. It’s color mocking him, the copper smell turning burnt.

_ Oh God there’s so much blood- _

Luffy stumbled back, falling onto the ground and pulling on his hair as memories flashed through his eyes.

_ Blood on my hands-his blood all his- _

He faintly heard someone calling for help, and was someone shaking him? He couldn’t tell, his body felt numb, and frozen. Which was weird, considering all he could see was the fire surrounding him.

_ There’s blood everywhere-why is there so much-humans aren’t supposed to have this much blood- _

Luffy looked down at his hands, no longer seeing tan skin but instead seeing palms covered in the sticky red of blood.

_ No, no why is there a hole-people don’t have holes in their chests-why is he burning- _

Luffy looked up, and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the gentle smile of his brother.

And then the darkness took him.

* * *

When Luffy woke back up, it was to the sound slight yelling.

“What did you do Usopp?!”

“I didn’t do anything! He just freaked out!”

“No one freaks out without a reason!!”

“Yes but, what exactly was his reason?”

“Mm. I’ve never seen Luffy-san that frightened before..”

“You sure the Marines didn’t do anything to Luffy-bro?”

“Yeah, the shitty captain was just fine.”

“Guys shush! He’s waking up.”

Curious as to what was happening, Luffy slowly opened his eyes. And in front of him was all of his crew, relief filling their eyes when he looked up at them.

Looking around himself, he slowly sat up.  _ When did I lay down? _

His question was answered when he saw the fresh bandages on Usopp’s arm, and the memories of just a few minutes ago came rushing back.

Luffy shuddered, causing his friends to be filled with worry again.

Not wanting to see their faces, he looked down at his feet, picking at the grass.

“Captain-san? Would you mind telling us what’s wrong?” Robin inquired, sitting down on the grass along with everyone else.

“I…”  _ What do I say? I don’t want them to think I’m weak. A weak captain isn’t a good captain after all. _

“Why would we think you’re weak Luffy?”

_ Oops. I said that out loud didn’t I? _

“Yes. You did.”

_ ….. _

Zoro sighed. Luffy was stubborn, so if he was gonna get anything out of him, he’d have to be blunt. Luckily he’s pretty sure he already figured it out.

“Oi, Luffy. Are you afraid of blood?”

“Eh?”

Everyone stared at Zoro in shock, except for Luffy, whose head was still down.

After a few tense seconds, Zoro spoke again.

“Being afraid of something doesn’t make you weak Luffy. What makes you weak, is if you never stand up against that fear. Now, can you tell us the truth?”

Luffy didn’t speak for a moment, until he looked up and everyone’s eyes widened at what they saw.

His eyes held so much pain. Their color that used to be a warm chocolate brown was now dull and dark, tears gathering up at the ends.

_ Just what has caused our captain this much pain? _

And then he answered.

“I… I’m not sure  _ exactly _ when it started.. But.. I’m pretty sure I’ve been this way since… Since Ace’s-”  _ death _ . He didn’t need to say it for everyone to understand. Even if they hadn’t known how much it affected him.

“Because of.. That, I’ve been scared of blood ever since.” Luffy said softly. He remembered the weeks after he had woken up from his injuries, the long haunting nights filled with nightmares. He couldn’t count the times he would scrub his hands so hard they would turn raw and he would still see the blood there. Luffy put his head down again, not wanting to see the disappointed looks on his friends' faces.

“I’m sorry. It’s okay if you think I’m weak. I know I am.”

Except when a gentle hand lifted his head up, their faces weren’t disappointed.

“Oh Luffy… You’re not weak.” Nami took her hand off of his face, smiling a sad little smile, “You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“Wha-”

“Shitty captain, if you were weak, I wouldn’t have joined this shitty crew of yours!”

“But-”

“Yeah Luffy! And being scared of blood is actually pretty common! There are ways to help it too!”

“I-”

“Yohohoho! Don’t worry Luffy-san! I’m afraid of ghosts and zombies, but that doesn’t mean I’m weak!”

“Musician-san is right Luffy. And besides, it’s just as Zoro said.” Robin smiled, a true, genuine smile.

“Being afraid doesn’t make you weak. What makes you weak is not standing up against that fear.”

“You guys… I..”

Luffy looked down at his hands again, ad for the first time since Ace had died, his hands were clean.

He felt new tears poking at his eyes, and this time he left them flow. 

Luffy sniffed, and looked up at his friends, his  _ family _ , with a watery smile, “Thank you… Thank you guys.”

And as everyone smothered him in a hug, he felt a single hand ruffling his hair, before the presence was gone, but it left him smiling.

So he snuggled deeper into the hug, and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered whether or not Luffy would be afraid of blood after Ace. 'Cause I mean, his hands and himself was covered in it while his brother was dying. Idk, just an idea that popped into my mind! I hope you enjoyed! Please give me some kudous!
> 
> Come and join me on Discord to talk about One Piece or just chat! https://discord.gg/kg9ETYm


End file.
